The Best Days of Their Lives
by Aemis
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Taïga, aujourd'hui en présence de tous ces amis, il épousait l'homme de sa vie. OS. UA


Auteur: **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting: **K**

Genre: **Aokaga ; Akakuro ; Kikasa ; Muramuo ; Midotaka**

Résumé: **Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Taïga, aujourd'hui, en présence de tout ces amis, il épousait l'homme de sa vie.**

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, malheureusement.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Kagami était hyper stressé, aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il épousait l'homme de sa vie. Dans quelques minutes, il s'unirait pour toujours à cet homme qui avait ravit son coeur, cet homme dont il lui était impossible de se passer.**

 **\- Kagami-kun arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas finir par creuser un trou dans le sol à cette allure.** lui fit remarquer Kuroko.

 **Kagami lui envoya un regard noir, était-ce de sa faute si il stressait à mort ??? il avait peur que quelque chose dérape, que son mariage soit un vrai fiasco.**

 **\- Aomine-kun t'aime tu sais ?? il ne va pas t'abandonner devant l'hôtel. Détends-toi.** lui intima son ami avec son calme légendaire

 **Et oui, l'homme qui allait devenir l'époux de Kagami Taïga dans quelques minutes n'était autre qu' Aomine Daïki son rival du lycée. Ce mec imbu de lui-même qui répugnait autrefois Kagami avait fini par devenir la personne la plus importante de sa vie.**

 **Il ne souvenait plus du pourquoi ni du comment mais à partir de leur troisième année au lycée, lui et Aomine avait fini par devenir amis, était-ce parce que Tatsuya, son frère de coeur était en couple avec le géant violet de la génération ou parce qu'ils étaient un peu trop semblables ???.**

 **Il ne s'en souvenait plus, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'un jour il s'était retrouvé en tête à tête avec Aomine et que ça avait dérapé. Sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé dans un lit, sous Aomine, pendant que ce dernier le faisait sien sauvagement et passionnément.**

 **Après ça, ils s'étaient tous les deux éviter pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revoient à la fête d'anniversaire de Kise. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils couchèrent de nouveau ensemble.**

 **Ils le refirent plusieurs autres fois, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie tous les deux. Et depuis il ne s'étaient plus quitter, aujourd'hui ils avaient vingt-cinq ans et Aomine l'avait demandé en mariage six mois plus tôt.**

 **\- Kagami-kun ???.** l'appela Kuroko le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. **\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été si stressé le jour de mon mariage avec Seijuro.** lui fit remarquer son ami, fixant l'anneau or et argent autour de son annuaire en souriant.

 **Kagami sourit à son tour, il était vrai que Kuroko n'avait pas été si stressé le jour de son mariage avec Akashi, mais il avait quand même été un peu tendu.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas été tout calme cela dit.** s'empressa-t-il de lui faire remarquer.

 **Kuroko s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur son frère, Takao et Kiyoshi. Son frère s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.**

 **- _I'm so happy for you Taïga*_** **, je suis sûr qu'il te rendra très heureux et j'espère que tu rentrera à temps pour mon mariage avec Atsushi.** sourit son frère.

 **Kagami hocha la tête et les remercia tous pour leur présence. Il s'étonna de l'absence de Midorima, celui-ci n'étant toujours pas venu le voir.**

 **\- Il sera bientôt là ne t'en fais pas, il avait deux trois trucs à régler à l'hôpital mais rassure toi jamais il ne ratera votre mariage, d'autant plus que d'après ses dires tu l'as beaucoup soutenu le jour du nôtre.** lui dit en souriant Takao.

 **Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il s'entendait très bien avec Midorima et ne voudrait pour rien au monde qu'il rate son mariage.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **\- Arrête de tourner ainsi en rond Daïki, tu me donnes le tournis.** ordonna aussi sec que d'habitude Akashi.

 **Aomine s'arrêta immédiatement, bien que ce soit le jour de son mariage, Akashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner des ordres.**

 **\- Excuse moi d'être stressé le jour de _mon mariage._** lança-t-il en colère à son ami

 **\- Ehh, calmez-vous les gars, je vous rappelle que le premier à s'être marier ici c'est moi.** intervint Kise

 **\- Et alors ?? je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu te sois marier en premier réglera le fait que je sois stressé putain.** jura Aomine

 **\- Langage Daïki.** le corrigea Akashi

 **Aomine s'affala dans le fauteuil derrière lui, près de Murasakibara qui se goinfrait encore de friandises. Il tendit la main vers le paquet du violet et y piqua quelques sucreries.**

 **\- Eh les gars, vous vous souvenez du jour de mon mariage ??.** demanda Kise

 **Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.**

 **\- J'étais tellement stressé, mais vous m'avez tous rassurer, je vous en suis tellement reconnaissant. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, la meilleure _famille_ du monde les gars. Je suis heureux avec Yukio comme je l'est jamais été avec personne et j'espère que ce sera aussi ton ton cas avec Kagamicchi Aominecchi.** lui dit Kise.

 **Ému, Aomine se leva et vint serrer son ami, non son _frère_ dans ses bras. Avec le temps, Kise avait mûri, il gardait toujours son air jovial et sa bonne humeur n'avait jamais disparu mais il était plus mature et plus sérieux.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit sur Satsuki, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Elle arborait avec fierté son magnifique ventre rond de femme enceinte. Bien qu'il est été au tout début contre leur relation, Aomine ne pouvait qu'admettre que Imayoshi rendait son amie heureuse.**

 **\- Daï-chan, c'est l'heure.** lui sourit-elle.

 **Elle s'approcha de lui et lui baisa la joue. Elle lissa le côl de sa chemise et lui sourit. Elle était tellement fière et heureuse pour lui. Accompagné de se camarades, Aomine sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans la salle de l'église où devait se dérouler son mariage.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Midorima était enfin là, sans plus attendre Kagami se jetta sur lui pour le pendre dans ses bras.**

 **\- Ehhhhh, Kagami je t'adore mais je ne suis pas prêteur, Shin est à moi.** boudaTalai se précipitant dans les bras de son époux une fois que ce dernier eut relâché Kagami.

 **Midorima sourit et embrassa tendrement son époux, ce dernier s'accrochant à son cou approfondissant le baiser. De peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler, Midorima relâcha son mari.**

 **\- Je suis si heureux pour toi Kagami, Aomine à beau être un imbécile, il t'aime et te rendra on peut plus heureux.** lui dit Midorima tenant son époux par la taille.

 **La porte s'ouvrit sur Alexandra Garcia, elle avait pu se libérer à temps. Elle n'aurait rater pour rien au monde le mariage de l'un de ses petits protéger.**

 **- _It's time Taïga, your husband is waiting for you*_.** l'avertit-elle.

 **Légèrement stressé, Kagami sortit de la pièce. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée de la salle d'église. Il offrit ses deux bras à Midorima et à son frère. Doucement ils pénétrèrent dans la salle en même temps que la musique débuta.**

 **Il releva la tête qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir baisser et son souffle fut coupé. Daïki était magnifique, et ce sourire qu'il lui envoyait lui réchauffait le coeur.**

 **Il regarda autour de lui et fut heureux de n'être entouré que des gens qu'ils aimaient. Il vit Kuroko rejoindre Akashi et vit se dernier l'embrasser aussi passionnément que Daïki l'embrassait ; son frère fut rejoint par Murasakibara ; Kise par Kasamatsu.**

 **\- Tu es magnifique Taïga.** lui souffla Daïki à l'oreille une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

 **Kagami rougit, et détourna le regard. Pas d'accord, Aomine lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête puis l'embrassa et enfin leur union put commencer.**

 **Autant qu'Kagami qu'Aomine ne prêtèrent aucune attention au paroles du prêtre. Ils purent juste échanger leur voeux.**

 **\- Daïki Aomine je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai jamais eu envie de t'étrangler dans ton sommeil ou de te jeter hors de notre maison, mais je ne l'ai pas fais parce que je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans toi. Tu es mon tout, tu es ma raison de vivre Daïki, je ne serais rien sans toi et ça tu le sais. Je suis prêt à passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, à pleurer, à rire et à vivre. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui devant toute notre famille, j'accepte devenir ton époux et de t'aimer même après notre mort.** pleura Kagami, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

 **\- Taïga Kagami, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as changé, sans toi-et Tetsu-je serais encore ce petit con arrogant qui se croyait plus fort que tous. Tu es entré dans ma vie et tu as tout changer, je suis devenu meilleur grâce à toi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer un monde où tu ne serais pas. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Voilà pourquoi j'accepte devenir ton époux et de t'aimer par delà les temps ; les mondes et la mort.** jura Aomine.

- **Je vous déclare tous les deux mari et époux, vous pouvez vous embrasser.** leur accorda le prêtre. Aomine ne se fit pas prier et attira son époux à lui et l'embrassa.

 **Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir la fierté dans les yeux de leur amis, de leur _famille._ Aujourd'hui était décidément le plus beau jour de leur vie.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

 _Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je voulais faire ce OS. Je n'en dormais plus je vous jure. Je n'arrêtait pas d'y penser alors voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est mon premier Aokaga alors j'ai un peu peur. REVIEWS PLEASE_

 _Bisous. _


End file.
